Anti the Holic
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: When the sorting hat lets hogwarts tell the tale of two boys who try to understand if history could be rewritten and how to be 'eternal'. Let's just say it was not what anyone expected. Will continue if people like it.


As the headmaster turned to let the sorting hat start his song, everyone was expecting the same old song. However, when the esteem headmaster promised that today's song was going to be much different, everyone was a bit curious. But not even Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore could have predicted what would happen next. The school seemed to be hush, as if Hogwarts herself was holding her breath.

Beside the sorting hat a man with had deep red eyes, a handsome face, and sleek black hair stood in his Hogwarts Slytherin robes. His eyes seemed glassy as he had his chin resting in his left hand looking at the school, _'Now! Shall we begin? To judge the authenticity of the future?'_ he sang in an eerie tone.

On the left of the sorting hat was a boy with cold green eyes, messy brown hair, who looked just like one watching the show. His Gryffindor robe hung on his frame, he had the same glassy look in his eyes as he closed his, _'Ah! Don't be fooled by the eternally-exaggerating Alchemy.'_ He sang in the same tone.

The two stood up as they had their backs turned to each other, acting as if in a play. The Harry look alike looking at his hands, _'The beginning is a passion awakened by a 'flawed death (despair)_ ' he sang as he placed his hand into a fist bring it to his chest as he looking away in thought

Tom Riddle's look alike hummed as he placed his hand on his head, _'Redo, Reset. Even if the form keeps changing, the demise approaches the same._ '

He hugged his arms looking at the floor, _'The Goblin King that controls the Night wastes the pangs of an earnest heart._ ' He said as he felt his hands along the floor.

Harry shook his head as he looked to the floor, _'The Imitation of God in the melted taboo headed towards oblivion.'_ He sang eyes reflected sadness.

Tom created sparks of green and silver magic in his hands, _'The electronic parallel ego is drawn towards the arm of the central star and collapses.'_

' _= After all, it is a stray that deviated from life's 'law (rule)'.'_ Harry frowned a bit at that as if trying to understand something.

Tom nodded slowly, _'Even the gods that control Life eventually disappear.'_ He concluded to himself.

Harry then looked at the students, _'Reason…'_

Tom looked at them also, _'Formula...'_

Harry smiled at them also as his green eyes lit up a bit, _'Everything is reversed._ ' He told them.

Tom turned to them full on, _'Ah! If we add false 'life (proof)' to the world.'_

Harry nodded slowly, _'Ah! Then the punishment for breaking a commandent disappears while it is committed.'_ He shrugged as if it was nothing.

' _What we seek is not…'_ Tom sang softly.

' _A straight line.'_ Harry said firmly.

The both took up the next line as they looked dead at everyone, _'but a 'parallel light (ray)' that goes through the past, future, and present!'_

There was a pause from them as imagens seemed to float of some of Voldemort's death eaters, but only their outlines in the darkness, to where they shone white. They all seemed conflicted, as they gripped their wands before nodding.

' _One who has, and one who has not, one day reach the end of the road.'_ Harry shook his head sadly at that as he looked at his wand.

Tom shook his head sadly also as he looked at the students, _'Relying only on the path they've taken to a dead end, to a standstill, they then commit the foolishness known as 'cutting of your own legs'.'_

While one took the road to dawn, the other took the road to nightfall in life. Two very different people, yet both looking for the same path. How to escape history.

Tom turned around as he placed a hand on his forehead in tiredness, _'Conventional stability is a weariness that completely devoures everything._ _The songstress who waves '0 (creation)' and disappearance together is a circle of make-believe.'_

Harry fiddled with the wand as it made red and gold sparks, _'The love story of the circle of life and death sinks into the trench of a random number demon. = After all, it is an escapee that ignored time's 'law (rule)'.' He fired a spell making some type of glass shatter and vanish._

' _Even the gods that control Time cannot escape.'_ Tom told them as he made a ball of green magic letting it expand around him like a clock.

Harry closed his eyes, _'Destiny…'_

Tom looked over away from Harry, _'Reality…'_

Harry hummed softly, _'It is possible to rewrite everything?'_ he asked softly

The two snapped up at that looking at the startled students as they said in a tone together, _'(disposition, opression, exploitation, impeachment, disparity, opportunity... even)._ '

' _is a rewritable 'plot (scenario)'.'_ Harry drawed out the note as his green eyes seemed to glow.

Tom's ring glowed brightly around him, _'Ah! The circle of the past they worship!'_

Harry head his head as his eyes widen red sparks coming from his hands, _'Ah! Will soon burn off and short-circuit!'_ he yelled out.

Tom gripped his wand tightly, _'The irrationality they have forgotten, known as..'_

Harry peaked through his fingers eyes wide, _''the World'.'_ He said softly, _'The ideal solution is met after escaping the circle!'_ he concluded.

There was now white as the students watched as outlines of people that harry knew gripped their wants as fire surrounded them. Fear, yet determination, but also a hint of betrayal in the air.

Tom looked at his wand, _'Now! Demolish the key that is deceiving the world!'_ he yelled as he snapped it in half it vanished into ash.

Harry gripped his and snapped it in half also, _'Now! Destroy the 'pompous eternity (fake loop)' mistaken for death ashes!'_ he yelled also.

The two stood by each other back to back as they looked at everyone in the room, ' _Released from the chains of history._ ' They sang together.

' _Let us wait for the people we wished for to reach us!'_ they concluded together as the song came to his closing as the two look a-likes vanished.

Leaving a very stunned Dumbledore, and student body but surprisingly no one really saw Harry's amused smile.

Song fic, what do you all think? Search up the song Anti - The – Holic a vocaloid to understand it.

Thanks bye!


End file.
